The Dark Tunnel
by Chris.JC
Summary: A/U Jo Martinez and Dr Henry Morgan have not yet but do so under unusual circumstances.


**The Dark Tunnel**

 **Just a short one off piece that came to me while I was idling away time yesterday. A/U A Forever story set before the first part of the series at this time Jo and Henry had not yet met. I do not own Forever.**

It was a very cold Tuesday afternoon in the middle of January, in fact the weather had for the past 5-6 weeks been bitterly cold all down the Eastern seaboard of the United States the temperatures had only rarely risen above freezing point

Jo Martineze was one of the top female cops in New York she was based at the 11th Precinct and was a lead Detective in the Homicide squad

She had been called out to a murder scene down by the East river about half an hour previously. The victim was a an Afro-American male aged around 30 to 35 years of age, he was smartly dressed and robbery did not appear to be the motive for his killing as his wallet and cell phone was still in his pocket.

She looked along the river docks to see whether the ME had arrived yet, she had been told, as she was leaving the Precinct, that it was someone new by the name of Dr Henry Morgan, and she was told that she shouldn't have much trouble identifying him as he invariably wore a long colourful scarf.

She spotted a tall good looking man hurrying towards the murder site who might well be the he was wearing a very. colourful scarf.

As she looked around she saw that some of the uniformed officers were chasing a man who had appeared out of a warehouse across the dock with what appeared to be shotgun in his hand, he turned and fired a shot at them, luckily they were far enough away for the shot not do any major damage. whilst he was firing the shot he continued to keep running and ran straight into Jo knocking her over the edge of the dock into the water below,.

As she hit the water she went straight under, and gasped out her breath at the cold temperature, unfortunately as the air left her body her natural instinct to breath kicked in, but as she was under water her lungs filled with water and she felt herself panicking which only led her to take in more water, she soon realised that she was loosing consciousness. Jo was not a religious person and indeed thought of herself as an agnostic. She didn't really believe in life after death, but still half hoped there was such a thing as she would be reunited with her beloved husband Sean who had died six months previously.

As she slipped into unconsciousness she found herself walking down a long dark tunnel towards a very bright white light, as she neared the light she saw there was the figure of a man standing there, as she got even closer she realised it was her late husband Sean. She was just about to start running to him when he held up his hands and said "Stop Jo you don't yet belong here you need to go back."

Jo said "I don't want to go back now that we are together again, why do I have to go back Sean?"

He replied "It is not yet your time to come here, you have much to do yet with your life, you also have to meet up with your soul mate."

Jo said "But you are my soul mate Sean."

He said to her "No Jo, I'm not, I wish that I was, but I'm not. If I was I would not have died when I did."

Jo said "If you aren't my soul mate then who is?"

Sean said "I don't know, and even if I did I couldn't tell you, he is someone you must discover for yourself. I can tell you that you haven't yet met him but you will do so very soon."

At that point Jo felt herself being pulled back up the tunnel,

The person pulling at her was Henry Morgan, who had seen the incident of the woman being knocked into the river, and had run towards the point of entry into the water whilst doing so he managed to divest himself of his scarf and coat and jacket, when he reached the point where she had been knocked into the water he took a flying leap into the river. As he swam down under the water his hands were searching for any signs of her body, purely by luck his hand stroked along her arm and he grabbed onto it and started to swim for the surface.

When he had got her out of the water with some assistance from the police officers he set to work on saving her life by performing CPR on her, he pumped at her chest for five beats then breathed two breathes into her mouth to inflate her lungs. On the fourth try Jo coughed up the water from her lungs and started to breath on her own.

As she was returning to consciousness she felt Henry's mouth on hers and was surprised to find that the sensation was quite amazing as it seemed not only help her to start breathing again but it also started butterflies to fly in her stomach.

When she was able to sit up she looked at Henry and said " I want to thank you for saving my life, my name is Jo Martineze and I am a homicide detective with the 11th Precinct."

Henry was looking at her whilst she thanked him and thought to himself what a stunningly beautiful woman she was, as she finished he said "I am very pleased to meet you Jo. I am Henry Morgan your new M.E. You're going to have to excuse me as I have a body that I need to examine. I look forward to us working together in the very near future."

Jo thought to herself " _So do I."_

 **The End**


End file.
